Running after my man
by Born to love protect and die
Summary: AH; Rose hasn't seen Dimitri in over a year, when she makes a snap decision to do something she never imagined herself doing. Changing her own life around for a boy. Don't worry, Rose is still her badass self. M is for language DISC: Caracters and familybonds are not mine
1. Wait for me

**Chapter 1 Wait for me**

I sighed as reread the last e-mail Dimitri send Victoria.

"I know right" she said. "We all know that Dimitri doesn't have my mad social skills, but still you would think he at least have made some good friends."

"He was a mess when he left Vikka. I think that by the time he was healing people already thought he was a antisocial weirdo."

Okay maybe I should explain a few things. My name is Rosemarie Aldianna Hathaway Mazur. Yes Mazur as in Ibrahim Mazur, the business guy who is constantly being investigated for not so legal stuff. He's is my father. And Yes Hathaway as in Janine Hathaway the extreme famous and very good lawyer. My mother and father love each other. Not that they will ever confess or publicly show, let alone act on that. It would ruin both their reputations. Well not so much my father's as it would do my mother's.

Sitting next to me is my friend Victoria Belikova. We just read the e-mail Dimitri send to his sister. Dimitri is/was my boyfriend. I don't really know what we are anymore. He transferred to an American school a little over a year ago. His mother works for my father as a housekeeper and the entire family lives here. I have been living in Russia since I was seven years old.

When I was ten my father wanted to hire a bodyguard for me. Me of course resisted. I wasn't going to have some weirdo following me around all day. When we finally reached the compromise that if I would learn self defense and weaponry, I wouldn't have to be followed around all day. Dimitri joined me. We challenged each other and both became as good as you can get. When I was about 15 we finally gave in for the feelings we had. Dimitri was afraid for what my father would do, now that he was dating me, because he was a year older than me. My father though, always approved of Dimitri, so he had nothing to worry about. My father probably liked the idea of someone beside myself, who could protect me.

He got an offer to study at an American school and I told him to take it. He would have to be with the students a year younger than him, because his English wasn't that good. A week before he left, his best friend Ivan died during a homejacking. He was broken when he left. At first we writhed and skyped a lot, but when time passed we didn't as much. When summer break came, we barely saw each other, I was with Lissa in France and then with My father in Turkey and with my mother in New york and he was already gone again when I came home. I toughed he moved on and got some American girlfriend. Victoria proved me wrong with his e-mails he still send to her.

So here I was and I just diced to call him.

"Hello?" He sounded sleepy.

" _Oh I'm sorry did wake you_ " I said in Russian

"Roza?" He switched to my Russian nick name.

" _Yes comrade, it's me_."

" _Hey how are you?"_

 _"I'm good thanks, how are you_?"

"Good..." Well this was a sad conversation.

"I'm g _ood thank you...Is their something wrong?"_

 _"No, why would there be something wrong."_

 _"Because you called, Roza"_

 _"I called because I wanted to hear you."_

From there on we fell into an easy conversation. He told about school and the self defense club he joined at school and how in a week they would leave for a few day for some kind of tournament. I told him about home and his fammelly.

" _Dimitri?" I asked him when we both had been quit for a while._

 _"Yes Roza?"_

 _"Where are we?"_

 _"I don't know Roza. If you can't do it anymore, I'm not stopping you to move on"_

 _"You want me to move on?"_

 _"I love you Roza. Always have, always will_ " he said averting the question. He didn't want me to, but he didn't want me to be stopped by him.

I knew then if I wanted to keep Dimitri something had to change. I was going to do I never thought I would do in my life, I was going to turn my own life around for a boy. So I called my best friend Lissa and my father to make the plans.

By the end of next week Lissa and I would transfer to Saint-Vladimirs academy. The fact that it would be his birthday by then would make it even more perfect. Maybe I could wrap a bow around myself as a present to him. I send him one last text.

" _Wait for me_ "

 **Welcome to my knew story, don't worry though. Worldtour will be continued.**

 **Everything in** ** _cursive_** **is spoken in Russian**

 **I hope you enjoy this one**

 **Lots of love**

 **Born to love, Protect and Die**


	2. Fresh Meat

**Chapter two: Fresh Meat.**

Abe's plane dropped me and Lissa of on the airport near the academy. Someone was standing there with a little board saying Mazur &Dragomir. I walked towards the slightly older woman and she looked at us.

"Rosemarie and Vasilissa?" She asked

"Rose and Lissa" I said.

"Yes it's us, we just like our shorter name's better."Lissa explained.

"Of course, my name is Alberta Petrov. Your luggage is already in the vans so we can leave." She said.

"So you're both from Russia?" She asked as we walked

"I'm originally from Turkey but yes."

"We have someone else from Russia, tough he is not going to be here for the first week. His name is Dimi-"

"Dimitri Belikov. I know. Just don't tell him, it's suppose to be a surprise." I interrupted her.

We reached the car and looked at me quizzically. "Are you by any change the 'Roza girl' He told me about?"

"I hope so"

"Yes she is" Lissa clarified.

"How nice, some people think he made you up, but there always was a adoration en his voice when he talk about you, so..."

"You're a smart woman. I like you already." She looked a bit confused

"She doesn't say that often. The 'I like you' part" Lissa stepped in again.

We got in the car and on the move.

Vladimirs academy looked gothic. A large grey, castle like building with other buildings behind it. It even looked a bit creepy.

"Well it definitely deserves his name." I said to Lissa.

"Yes it does."

"Don't worry, we have all the modern technology. We just like to keep the original building intact." Alberta answered our comments. I guess a lot of people had the same first impressions we just had. We went to the administration, on our way there some boy whistled and shouted

"Hey fresh meat!"

"Get to class mister Ivachkov!"He winked but left

"Don't mind him and please don't fall for his charm." Alberta told me

"Don't worry. I'm taken and he is not Lissa's style. Even then I can handle myself."

We got singed in, discussed and got our schedule and applied for the extracurricular activities. Lissa chose debate and first aid together with intro to med school. One of the reasons she went with me. She wanted to become a doctor. I chose for the track team and wanted to get into the defense team as well. Kirova, the head mistress said that there wasn't a girl team. I told her to write me up with the boys then. She told me, she couldn't allow that. Alberta said there were already a few girls interested in a girls self defense or combat team after the workshop they apparently gave last year and we should set one up. Kirova said she would think about it and make the arrangements.

I won.

Lissa got rooms next to each other and got set up. Around five in the evening she got to my room to find my covered in my entire closet of clothes.

"Let me help you" she said as she started to sort the out and threw tem on piles. Underwear, pants, t-shirts, tops, jackets,...

"Here wear this, you'll look hot in it. I know you want to make an impression." She gave me a ripped dark black jeans with high waist, red lace crop top black leather boots with high heels and my signature leather jacket.

"Thank you, but if you want to find a boyfriend, you are have to be going less plain, Lissy." She was wearing a simple soft pink lacy dress that ended right above her knee, a white cardigan and flats. I pulled her to her room. I went to her closet, that was already perfectly organized and pulled out her hot pink jacket and nude pumps.

"Use this instead, I can't go running with all the attention." She laughed at this. We fixed each other hear and make up and when it was 6.35 we went down to the cafeteria. Fabulously late.

As we opened the door we saw how huge this schools population really was. Everything from first grade till graduation was sitting here. We went over to the line a heard an obnoxious voice calling

"Hey it's the fresh meat again!" I turned around and fond the guy from before looking.

"Ivachkov isn't it?"The entire cafeteria was silent know.

"You remember my name, I like the way it comes out of your mouth."

"I remember your ridicules hair and you better don't mention you and my mouth in the same sentence again."

"Why don't you just come over here."

"Why don't I get my food first." I was about to turn and walk towards the food when a boy from the same table said;

"Well you were right, the fresh meat is definitely hot." I wanted to tell the guy where to shove it when I saw him starring at Lissa. She was blushing. I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the food.

" _You already got an admirer." I stated in Russian_

 _"Oh, come on Rose he could be saying it to you."_

 _"He was looking at you Liss."_

" _So you're going to tell them about Dimitri?"_ She was changing the subject, it worked.

" _No, I'm going to make them fall for me and then let them shove it."_

 _"You're so bad."_

 _"I know_." by now we had out food and I went towards the Ivashkov guy.

"So Ivashkov, mind if we sit?"

"I sure as hell don't" The other boy said.

"Thank you" Lissa said. And we both sat down

"I'm Christian" he said

"Lissa, this is Rose"

"Adrian"

"Mason"

"Mia"

"Jill, Adrian is my cousin"

"Well hello everybody, if you don't mind I'm going to eat now, I'm starving." I said as dug in.

"Yeah, there are only a few rules with Rose. One, don't take her food or interrupt while she eating. Two don't wake her up unless you know how to. Three don't threaten her or her family, her friends are her family."

"Thanks Liss"

"What? It's true."

"It is, doesn't mean they need to know yet."

"So where do you come from? You have a small ascent. Not completely the same though." The Mason guy said.

"Take a guess"

"Well looking at you I would say something eastern, I mean You look like a desert princess. You on the other hand look Swedish." Adrain said that last part to Lissa.

"Sweden and the desert it is."

"Oh Mysterious..."

"You have no idea."

Suddenly the speakers squired and Kirrova's voice blared trough it."

"Good evening everyone, as some you probably know. We have two new students whit us, they will attending classes starting tomorrow morning, please welcome them. Second, Our male combat and self defense team made it through the first selections today and after another request we are starting a female combat and self defense team. Everyone interested may sign up with Ms Petrov latter."

"Yes!"

"Come one Rose, you knew you would get your way. No one ever says no to you"

"Wait, You're the latest request?" The Mia girl asked.

"Sure was."

"Thank you, me and this other girl have been asking to start one since last year."

"Well then we already three members."

"So, you fight too?" Christian asked Lissa

"No, I don't. I count on Rose, she does a great job protecting me. No one would even try to hurt me." Lissa smiled a bit sad. I smiled knowingly back. I know she added 'again' in her head."

"So you're feisty. I like that, especially in my bed."

I took my steak knife and held it against his crotch. "I sure am, you want me to show you just how much?" I said whit my mouth against his ear.

"I'm good thank you."

"That's what I toughed." The entire table was laughing at his expanse.

"You're one of the first to deny Adrian, you know that?" Jill said.

"That's one of main reasons I'm denying him."

The chatter was light for the rest of the evening and I fell asleep whit Dimitri on my mind.

 **Here is chapter two for you guys.**

 ** _Again Russian is written like this._**

 **Please enjoy,**

 **Lots of Love**

 **Born to Love, Protect and Die**


	3. Black Widow

**Chapter three: Black Widow**

BEEP- BEEP- BEEP- BEEP- BEEP- BEEP- BEEP-

" Kahrolası lanet çalar saat!" Whit that I threw the object straight out of hell against the wall. It splattered all over the place. I tried to go back to sleep but my door was opened.

" _Get the hell out Lissa."_

"What did she say?" Someone's voice said

" She told me to get out, I told you, You don't want to wake her."

"What are you doing here Lissa?"

"I heard a alarm clock getting cursed and seeing the debris, you killed it."

"I send it back to where it came from, hell"

"Here, coffee and doughnuts." This made me come from under my pillow. There was indeed a plate with three muffins and a steamy mug next to it. "Mia is here, she wants you to meet someone. I'll be back in half a hour and you better be ready to get to class."

"You're the best Lissa. If I was a lesbian, I would marry you."

"If you could marry anything in the world it would be a doughnut. But you can't so you're going to have to do with D. Oh and I know I'm the best." With that she walked out. I noticed she was already ready in her uniform. Mia was standing in my room, there was a girl standing next to her.

"You are?" Bit brusque maybe. I wasn't a morning person

"This is Meredith, everyone calls her Mare though. She's also going to be in our combat team."

"Great nice to meet you."

"Alberta said we are going to meet this afternoon."

"Fine thank you."

"We'll get you to get ready than." They walked out murmuring a was definitely not a morning person.

I got up wash myself quick and put on the uniform. It was simple, not to ugly. Bleu skirt till just above the knee and dark blue stockings (I was grateful for those, didn't want anybody to start asking questions on my first day about those hideous scares.) Next was a light blue blouse and a silky scarf for the girls with vest for the girls. I as contemplating leaving the vest for me leather jacket, but I diced against it, it was my first day and the heights of my heels probably would be testing the dress code already. Just then Lissa entered, she had her hair up and looked like the total stewardess, I on the other hand was more the secretary type in this.

"Of course you look sexy in this." She said while she was fluffing my hair.

"You make for the most gorgeous stewardess I've ever seen." I answered her and we left for class.

The classes where boring and I literally fell asleep during French. The French teacher yelled at me but Lissa saved my ass by telling him, in perfect French of course, that I still was a little bit jetlagged. I of course had to start bantering with him in French. Thank god for all the obligated languages classes my father arranged for me.

"Qui, C'est vrai, maintenant c'est nuit a Russie. Je parle Français, Laissons-nous dormir"

"Non, Rose, Vous n' êtes pas mieux au langue Français que moi. Vous restez ici."

"Fils a put" I whispered

"Qu'es que tu dis?"

"Tu ne comprends pas?"

"No"

"J'ai du, vous êtes le meilleurs professeur français en tout les temps." Include a lot of sarcasm there.

He shut up after that. And it was boring again. After the last class I went to the gym to audition for the track team. Even though I knew I was good at running, I still was a bit nervous. Lissa was with me, she had her intro to med tomorrow for the first time. I put on my running gear, I would get my official track team uniform if I made it in the team. I saw Alberta standing and ran towards her.

"Rose you're early."

"Actually, I'm here to audition for the track team."

"Oh right, of course. Well it's quite simple You run around in the middle ring on your own speed and when you're in the last corner you sprint from flag to flag, You'll be timed on both." She whistled and made a signal so that everyone was running on the outer rings.

She gave me my start signal and I ran. I wasn't going to fast, I wanted to impress on my sprint. This was meant for warm up anyway. When I rounded the last corner I pushed everything I had. I passed the flag and ran out. I jogged over to were Alberta was standing.

"So?" I asked

"You're in."

"Welcome to the team Rose, Guess we will be seeing the other sweat a lot." Meredith said.

"Me think so too." I said, then Lissa came jumping up to me.

"And? And? And? And? And?..."

"Stop bouncing, You're making me see sick. Hell of course I'm in!"

"So girls" Alberta came up with Mia next to her. "You three are the new female self defense/combat team. You're sessions with me are every other day, the different day of the track team, That means on Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday. You're using the same room and equipment like the boys. You train on your own whenever you want in-between our session, I recommend you do this, because we will be in competition. You're going to have to think of a name for the team and an appropriate uniform. Keep in mind that this is an religious school, so nothing showing too much skin."

"May I design it? Well in consultation with you guys of course" Lissa asked.

"Good for me, I can't draw anyway"

"Me neither"

"I actually had an idea already, but I can't really draw that well." Mia said

"Why don't we meet up in my room tonight to discuss everything."

"Okay fine"

"See you, I'll bring my sketch pad."

"Well rose, I think we need to go run laps."

"Sure looks like it, Mere."

And that what we did, after tack training was finished I went to my room and went for a shower, chained into my black waist high skirt and Bordeaux T-shirt my black boots and of course my leather jacket. I went down with Lissa. I was just finished eating when I heard my phone. It was Dimitri. I showed it to Lissa and she nodded. I stood and walked away answering my phone.

" _Roza Belikova Speaking"_

 _"You have no idea how much I would want that to be true."_

 _"I love you too Comrade."_

We talked for awhile, while I was in my room sitting on my fluffy cushion. The conversation was turning a bit sexual. I decided to use it to prepare myself for Friday.

" _Dimitri, what would do when_ _I would be back to you."_

 _"With you, you mean?"_

 _"hmm"_

 _"Are we seriously having phone sex now?"_

 _"Maybe..."_

 _"Okaaaaay, I would hoist you up to nearest wall and kiss you till I can't breathe anymore, then I would lock you up in my room and love you until we both are starving and dehydrated."_

 _"I like that plan."_

 _"What would you do Roza?"_

 _"I first would slap you because you were thinking that I could move on. You of course would stop my hand before I touch you with your awesome reflexes and then I would gladly let you take my against the wall... How would you love me?"_

 _"I would love you and eat you alive at the same time Roza. I would.-"_

I was interrupted out of my day dreaming by the opening of my door. Lissa was walking in, with Mia and Mare right behind here.

"Get out I'm having phone sex with my boyfriend. Move!" M&M looked shocked. Lissa started laughing and said. "Say hello to him from me." A least they walked out.

" _Sorry you were saying?"_

 _"Who was that? You were speaking English"_

 _"Oh, just Lissa and an new exchange student I was suppose to meet up with now "_

 _"Then I'll let you. I love you Roza"_

" _I love too Comrade, don't ever forget."_

I knocked on the wall connecting me and Lissa and shouted to her to get in.

They walked in and Mia was the first to ask.

"So you have a boyfriend."

"Sure do."

"Tell me about him."

"Latter, first we're doing our outfits."

"Okay, we actually have something already. We were thinking to call our self Black widow, You know the marvel versions."

"Uh no"

"You don't like it? I mean she can fight and is sexy."

"I mean, I don't know who you're talking about, but I like the description of it."

"So Lissa made a few sketches." She handed me the paper. One was a photo of a person being black widow I supposed. Then there was a design of our uniform. It was just a black tank top with black running shorts and a small spider with the schools crest on its back where my right boob was suppose to be. The back side had a large spider with "name" written on its back side.

"I like the idea were just missing something."

"We know, what do you think?"

"Long knee stockings with the heels and ball of the foot cut out. And boxing gloves." Lissa said eying me. She did this to help me hide the scares.

"Perfect. Can we make them longer and attach them with jartels to our shorts." Mia said

"I like how your sexiness works, but we can't attach to our shorts. It would pull them off. We can wear them outside the ring though."

"Like them, only...School would never allow them." Mere said.

"Oh, right."

"So Jacket? Spider with school crest in front and your name, the teams name and the school on the back." Lissa was already drawing. I agreed, so did everyone else. I went to my computer, scanned Lissa's drawing and she typed the specifications and send it trough.

 **Here is the tirth chapter for you guys, I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Lots of Love,**

 **Born to Love, Protect and Die**


	4. The Swedish desert

**Chapter four: The Swedish desert**

The next day went kind of the same. At lunch we met up again with the same group of the first evening we were here.

"So" I asked Mia. "Do you guys always meet up this group or is this just now."

"Oh this school has the cliché click thing going on yes, if that's what you mean. But normally we have two more people on this table. Eddie and Belikov."

"Were are they now?" Couldn't have them know yet.

"They are on the road for the self-defense/combat male competition."

"And you're all friends?" Lissa asked.

"Yes, well Eddie is Masons best friend since kindergarten and Belikov is a transfer who joined the self defense team. Eddie took him to sit with us, but we don't really know him well, he sticks a little to himself. But he is the best fighter this school has. Some say his is part of Bradva." Lissa chocked on her water. Actually, with my father's secret business and my father treating him as his son. They weren't far off.

"Oh come on that's just like the rumor that he is gay, it's not true. What would someone from Bradva be doing here." Jill said.

"Maybe he is gay. "Adrian joined the conversation. "It is possible, he has almost every girl spread open and bend over for him, but still he does nothing."

"He has a girlfriend." Jill said.

"Then why has no one ever seen a picture of her?" Adrian asked

"Yaeh we don't even know the last name of this supposed girlfriend." answered Mia

"Exactly, I think he is secretly gay." Adrian said

"Or everything is true and he just loves his girlfriend." Jill

"Rose what do think?" Mia asked me.

"How am I suppose to know?"

"From what we just told you of course."

"How about I give you my answer when they come back."

"Speaking about girlfriends, you never told about him yesterday night."

"You're Lesbian?"

"You need to open your ears dumbass, she said him. as in male."

"Oh...Wait, You have a boyfriend."

"Yes I do"

"I don't believe you."

"She was having phone sex with him yesterday" Mia intervened.

"You where what?!" Adrian continued

"Oh come on, we weren't even going at it."

"Yet" Lissa said. I glared at her, which just made her giggle more.

"And you didn't tell me this why?"

"That I was calling my boyfriend?"

"No, that you had a boyfriend!"

"And I should tell you this why?"

"Because I wanted to ask you out!"

"Well sorry buddy, too late."

"Or, I could just make you change your mind about this boyfriend of yours."

"Or I could shop of your balls and never let you cum in your live again. Trust me you wouldn't be able to handle me."

" _Or your parents for that matter."_

"Lissa!"

 _"Abe would crush his life with one hand, after Dimitri killed him for steeling you away from her, after your mother sued .."_

"Yeah I get it Liss, they all want the best for me!"

"What language were you just speaking, it's sounds familiar." Jill asked

"The crossover of the Swedish desert language, remember?"

"Oh, hé? There isn't a desert in Sweden, right?"

"Of course not, where just joking about Adrian's heritage assumptions. Anyway, Mia, I have gotten mail back this morning. They are delivering our outfit on Thursday."

"Awesome, I'll text Mere. We're going to look so hot in them." This a least set the topic in another direction. "Oh Alberta told me this morning in the hallway that we will meet the male teem this evening."

"What? How? I mean they are not even in school right now! Right? You just told me-

"Relax, what suddenly gotten up in you? Not the entire male team went, so we are going to meet the others, who stayed, tonight."

"Oh, I see. Sorry didn't know where that came from."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, excuse me." I stood up and walked outside. Lissa followed.

"Were did that came from?"

"I'm just nervous, I'm trying to image what he would do if he saw me again. What if he doesn't want me anymore. I mean it has been a year and we both changed a bit and-"

"Relax Rose, he loves you. Didn't you just hear what they said. 'He has every girl bend down and spread open' He loves you! Dimitri is going to be the happiest man ever."

"You're Boyfriend is Dimitri Belikov?" I turned around so quickly my head spun.

"You're Roza?" Mia repeated herself.

Well shit!

 **Yeah, you gotta like some cliffy.**

 **So I already wrote this story to were they meet again. Should I continue after that? And add some dramatics to this?**

 **Let me know!**

 **Lots of Love**

 **Born to Love, Protect and Die**


	5. Victoria's Sectret Memories

**Chapter five: Victoria's Secret Memories**

Well shit!

"I am" I told her

"Why, didn't you say. What kind of game are playing with us!"

"Wow! Easy there. The only reason I kept quiet, is because I wanted to surprise Dimitri. It's his birthday then and I wanted to play his present, so to say."

"You oh,... So you are real?"

"Last time I checked, I was."

"What about you, you're here to surprise someone too?" She directed to Lissa.

"First of all, you are going to have to be more quiet, second she just came with me." I said. Well that was have of the truth. She came here to run away from someone.

"Mia?" Lissa asked. "Will you please keep this quite. It would mean a lot to Rose, Please?" Lissa asked.

"Why? You were just fucking lying to us. Are you even going to stay? You can't just come in here, Waltz in all of our lives, make us like you guys and then just disappear, you know?"

"Again, Wow, calm down. If I wasn't planning on staying, I wouldn't go you class our bother to start up our Black Widow Team. Okay? Also, If you keep this quite, you are the one able to say that you knew all along."

"Hmm I like that. You better don't have any other body's in your closet. I don't like being held back." With that she walked towards her next class.

"Well she's in for a surprise then." I said to Lissa. "Bit heavy of a reaction, don't you think?"

"Yeah, maybe she has trust issues or issues about people who leave?"

"Maybe. Anyway see you tonight after your doctor class?"

"Intro to med school Rose. I'm no were near phD."

"Same shit, see you!"

Lessons where boring, surprise there. After I put on a sports bra and long running leggings I went towards the track ran three laps to warm my muscles up. When I went back inside the and went into the smaller section were the combat team always trained. I turned on my I pod and hauled myself up to the pull up bar and hung myself upside down from my knees, starting to train my stomach and back muscles. I was seeing Dimitri again in a few days. The last thing I wanted was to look even remotely chubby. Not that he would care, but I would. I closed my eyes, put my arms around my chest and held my neck and started to pull my upper body up

My I pod was on low so could everything around me. 'Never let yourself be surprised' My father thought me. So I heard when they entered.

"Oh there she is." I think that was Mere. I pulled myself up again.

"Sexy, lets scare her. She has her eyes closed, she can't see us and she has her I pod in, she can't hear us. This is perfect." A male voice said.

I listened to their footsteps and when they were close enough pulled y body up again fast and crabbed it with both hands, let my legs fall from the bar, kick one of the boys in the chest. He fell down, I warped my knees around the head from the other boy. He was stuck. I looked him in the eye and said.

"Hay, My name is Rose and you underestimating me can turn into your biggest nightmare. If I twist my body around now, while still holding your head, your neck will be broken. I don't think you want that... Do you?" I said while slowly pulling myself up by my arms, that why I was slightly pulling on his head.

"No!" he chocked; I let him go.

"Okay now we have that over with, I want to see all of boys at the punching bags. Girls please come here." Alberta spoke up.

"Rose, you obliviously had some training." She knew who I was, she must know just how much training. "But everyone is going to be scaled, so I know where to start us up. You are going to fight against one of your male colleges, that is he is going to do a move and I want to see how you reacted on it." Mason came over to the mats. "So who wants to start." He said. Mere stepped forwards.

"Ready?" Alberta said. "Go."

Mason had thrown a punch towards her cheek. Not too hard. Mere noticed but she wasn't fast enough to completely avoid it. It landed on her hade." Good Meredith, keep going. "Know he went with his left hand to her stomach. She blocked it with putting her arms around her stomach. Things went on like that. She blocked, always with protecting her body or moving away from the attack. Then it was Mia's turn. She had a bit of a different tactic. She blocked with trying to grab his hand or punching it.

"Okay very good you two. There is already a difference between you two. Meredith, you need to advance more. Don't just run away. Don't be afraid to grab his hand and twist it around. Mia you need to learn when to stop advancing. You're tactics are the complete opposite from each other." Alberta spook her observations. "Okay Rose it's your turn. Mason try something a lot harder. Throw in combinations. You are probably a few levels higher, right Rose?"

"A few? Please Alberta you are insulting me." I heard some laughter from behind me. "You, what's your name? Get on here and help Alberta take my level!"

"The name is Ralph, you can't fight that good. You may have been able to get me of guard to kick me and catch the worst one in here by his head, but you have noting on me in a real fight."

"Show me!"

"Don't come cry to me, girl."

"I promise, I won't." He came standing in front of me in a fighting position and I waited for him to attack me.

"Why aren't you doing anything sweet ass, afraid you'll be hurt, because I can make you sore in totally different way." I half let myself drop and swiped his leg from under need him, got up again flipped him on his front and held his head ready to twist and break his neck.

"Lesson one: don't ever get caught of guard; you failed that one the moment you entered. Lesson two: don't ever underestimated your opponent; you have been doing that the entire time; especially with thinking I fight like a girl. Lesson three: don't get distracted; you did just that with me not attacking you. And if you would gave listened, Alberta gave my opponent the instructions to attack me to see how I would react. Lesson four: Don't ever harass me again; I'll turn into your worst nightmare." And I got up.

"I'll get you girl. I have friends." He spook quietly, so Alberta couldn't hear us.

I grabbed his shirt and flipped him over. Again. "Try me, I dear you."

"Oh I will, you'll scream mine and my friends name so many times, you won't have a voice to tell anyone who did it."

"Like I said; try me and you won't be able to tell anyone anything."

I let him go and turned toward the locker room, put on my running shoes and started running. I needed to get out of here before I killed him. He had no idea how close to me and hard the idea of that situation actually hit me.

I went to my room and showered when I came out, Lissa was sitting on my bed.

"It's a good thing we made friend so fast here Rose, you know one's that care enough to let me know that you left combat training upset and started running."

"I'm sorry Liss. When did you see them?"

"During Dinner which you missed." I looked outside, it was getting dark. I seriously missed dinner? How did that happen? Oh right I had the visual memory running before my eyes of Aaron forcing himself on Lissa and me almost killing him and his friends. It was a good thing Dimitri was able to pull me away from them. And that my parents are good with bribing and lawsuits.

"Yes, I needed to get my head clean, got lost in time."

"What happened? Last time you ran for five hours straight, was the day Dimitri stepped on that plane."

"This Ralph guy made me remember something, it doesn't matter. Why do have your Laptop with you?"

"Oh right, Well you see how Dimitri and you are most likely going to spent the next entire weekend in this or his room? Well you need to be prepared." And she turned the Laptop around showing the FrontPage of the Victoria Secret web shop. "They deliver tomorrow if we buy tonight before 10 a clock, so get your ass over here and get your fathers credit card out."

I crabbed a bag of chips and sat down next to her. "Show me the newest collection. Oh and want La Perla also."

She went directly to 'Very sexy' subcategory. "I want that one" I pointed out a corset type thingy whit a cut out cleavage but still a high neckline. "You'll be able to see that one through your clothes."

"I didn't say I would where it Friday, I just said I wanted it."

We went at it for a while, then hit La Perla and Mari Jo and a bunch of others and then Victoria Secret again for some sportbra's.

Tomorrow we where Thursday, Only one day before I would see Dimitri again.

 **To all you waiting on the edges of your seat, waiting to when Dimitri is coming back? Good news!**

 **Next chapter they meet again. It's already written like I said before and because of the pleases I won't stop writing after that.**

 **Lots of Love**

 **Born to Love, Protect and Die**


	6. How about that promise?

**Chapter Six: How about that promise?**

Only one day before I would see Dimitri again and I was nervous as hell already. I got into a major fight with my English teacher: Mister Naggy. Let's just say you would get knaggy from a guy like that. And beside from Christian almost blowing up the entire school during chemistry, from starring to much at Lissa instead of looking to what he was doing, the day was rater boring

Right after classes I went to the reception of the school and asked for my mail. She gave me a bunch of small packages and thick layered envelopes and one large box. The large box had to be our uniforms. I texted the girls and told them to meet me in my room. I was already in some of my knew sexy underwear and had the stockings of my black widow uniform on when the girls entered. I hated the scars but was grateful for them anyway. Some ugly ass scars one your leg being the only thing permanent from a car crash than supposedly would have killed me? Yeah I think I wouldn't change my outcome of that day. The outcome of the others in that car and the following effects? I wish I could have changed that.

We put on the rest on our uniform and turned towards the full-length mirror in my room.

"We should put on our fingerless glove and all find our highest black pumps, then meet up in the gym to make our first team picture." I said as everyone was ready.

Ten minutes we entered the gym and asked some random teacher who was putting some stuff in it correct place there to take our picture. Mia seemed to know him and looked weirdly at me. She called him Mr Alto. I was going to have to ask her about that lather. Anyway we took a bunch of pictures and where looking at them when I got a text from Lissa to meet me in the cafeteria like NOW. I told the girls and Mia said she come with me immediately with a knowing look on her face. She assured Mere to come to and so with our little three drop dead sexy looking musketeers we left for the cafeteria.

As entered, there was a lot more commotion then normally since it wasn't even dinner time. I spotted Lissa but froze when I saw who was standing next to her. Someone came up to me from my side and touched my ass as he spoke. "Well hello my name is Jessy, and my friend was right. You are one hot babe. How about we meet up-" I didn't want to listen to anymore of his harassment and put my elbow in stomach, which made him double over. I put my knee against his nose and he fell to the ground. All while my eyes never left the gorgeous pools of brown, standing next to Lissa.

For the first time in my life I had no clue what to do. So my humorist defense mechanism took over.

"So, how about that promise Comrade."

 **Like I promised They would meet again in this chapter.**

 **yes I'm evil hihi**

 **Lots of Love**

 **Born to Love Protect and Die**


	7. Yes, how abouth that promise?

**Chapter Seven: Yes, how about that promise.**

I was in van van on my way back from my schools regional combat and self defense match. Normally we would have returned tomorrow, but the school we, well I, was suppose to final against forfeit. Something about bad food. I knew they just knew they were going to lose and decided to cut their losses, making us the winner. We would have won anyway. Call me cocky and arrogant, but with the training received? Someone had to be damn good to get a hand on me. The only person to ever beat me in a fair fight after my training was complete, was my girlfriend.

Two week ago she suddenly called out of nowhere. So when she asked were our relationship stood? Of course I thought she had someone knew. She was and looked like a fucking goddess.

When I first saw her I was eight years, when Mr Mazur needed a housekeeper and my mother needed to get away from my father. I thought she five instead of seven. I didn't like it that she was a girl. I wanted a boy to play with me and Ivan. Soon enough though, I found out she wasn't the girly girl who was into princesses and pink fluffy stuff. At all. We bonded a lot when we started to train together at only ten and eleven years old. We pushed each other so hard that we became as good as one can get and unbeatable. Especially together.

A little over a year ago I got the option to study at an American school and I haven't seen her since. I got plenty of offers to date girls here, but none of them compared to Roza. I bet she got plenty of offers herself, Vikka, my sister, kept insisting that she never took any of them. They wouldn't be able to handle her anyway. A few days ago I called her back and after a little while the conversation turned a bit more itemed with us saying how much we missed each other and being with each other.

Rose decided to take it to the next level, with asking what I would do to her and heavenly body of hers if I saw her again. I felt myself getting hard at the idea of it and was glad Eddie, my hotel roommate, left when saw I was calling Rose. He was one of the few who believed she was real. I didn't care what the other thought. I knew she was real. After the abrupt ending of the call; I was in desperate need of a cold shower.

When we arrived back at school, the classes already ended but it still too early for dinner. Couch Alto said to meet in the cafeteria after he put some school training stuff away in the gym. Eddie was walking next to me on our way when his phone chimed, signaling he had a text.

"Dude, Just got a text from Mason. They're meeting us in the cafeteria. You know the new girls Jessy was telling about? One of them apparently handed Ralph his ass. Mason said he never saw a girl fight like that."

"It was about time Ralph got his ass handed to him."

"Yaeh I know, but Jessy is saying he will show her what happens if a female disrespect him our his friends. I think we should keep an eye on her. She is already friends with a few of our crew. I don't want to see any girl go through to what the last one went through."

"I know Eddie. Neither do I. We'll keep an eye on them. What are their names anyway?"

"Oh well the friends one, you know, the Christian thinks is cute? Hers is Li-"

"Vasilissa?"

"Uh no, It's Lissa."

But I wasn't listing to him because before me, with our friends stood the tall, skinny, blond best friend of the love of my life. She just finished texting when she turned around towards me. Her eyes shined in excitement and something else. I knew that look. She always looked like that when something orchestrated by Rose, was about to go down.

"Hey Dimitri! How are you."

"Vasilissa, what are you doing here?"

"Well nice to see you too, but I understand. To answer your question. I would say it's kind of long story but actually, it's not. Rather short actually. You'll understand. Anyway, congratulations on you victory on regional's and well... euh..well you should probably turn around." Lissa was babbling, meaning she had something to hide. I turned around anyway, hoping to see something that would make sense of all of this. What I saw was much better. Just entering was the most beautiful creature ever to walk the earth. To top it off, she was dressed sexy as hell. I saw Jessy coming up to her and her taking him down in under five seconds.

My avenging warrior angel

I was completely speechless. I saw in her eyes that her natural wit was talking over her nervousness as she spoke in the most sexy voice that could get every man on their knees.

"So? How about that promise, Comrade?"

Promise? Oh right

"Yes So how about promise." I heard a voice say.

 **I know I know I'm evil and a meanie and So Much More! Oh**

 **But come on? You've got an update everyday, for three days long and before that it was only one day.**

 **I've got to get some credits for that right?**

 **Anyway Who do think said that line? Maybe Tasha? Tell me**

 **Also their is no way around it. Next chapter their is going to be a bunch of smut and stuff. I already wrote their first kiss scene and that thing alone took about 400 words. Be prepared.**

 **You wouldn't love it any other way**

 **Lots of Love**

 **Born to Love, Protect and Die**


	8. I missed all of you

**For all of those innocent eyes out there;**

 **There are going to be some light lemons in this chapter**

 **Duh**

 **Chapter Eight: I missed all of you**

"Yes how about that promise" There was humor in his voice. Something that must have been not there for a long time. By now people are watching. Well, staring would probably be the more correct term. Seriously some of them desperately needed to close their mouths or start blinking again before their eyes ran dry.

"Oh come on makeup and out already!" Lissa squealed.

"You watch way to many smutty romantic movies Lissa. I don't do tiers stained run down reunions. In fact How about that promise you made me?" I said while taking a step closer to Dimitri.

"It depends, you're going to keep your first part of your promise?" He said while taken a step closer.

"Don't know. Why don't you find out." Still walking closer to him. I never knew it would take this many step to cross the cafeteria. "You know? Normally I would hit someone in balls for expecting something that low from me, but I think I'll make an exception under the condition that you prove to me why you need all of that down there." I didn't bother switching to Russian so this, I didn't care if they could hear me. Hopefully they would here us scream a lot a following days anyway. I was standing right in front of him now. When he figured out it was worth the risk, he pulled we up against him and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

I didn't need a wall to be pushed against if I could hold myself against his rock hard muscles. People around us where probably confused as fuck. Let them. I had my man back and was going to prove to him just how much he really missed me. He kissed me and I felt how much I wanted and missed this, I held myself closer to him, If that was even possible. I buried myself completely in him. Hours could have gone by, maybe even years. Suddenly I was pulled out of this heavenly and hell hot moment by someone's prude, way too high for a man, voice screeching that this unholy act was forbidden in this religious school. Well fuck him. She seriously needed to get late. On the exact same moment Dimitri flipped him the bird. That seemed to be moment most of the paralyzed student defrosted out of their shocked state.

He put one of hands of the side of my face while the other one was still holding my back. I let go of his lips to and lay my forehead against his.

" _I missed you Comrade."_

 _"I missed you too my love."_

I heard Lissa squeal and suddenly her arms where around us both hugging us to her small frame.

"What is going on here?" The prude voice said again. Everybody kind of ignored him as I let my legs fall from Dimitri's waist and he turned us to our friends.

"Everybody? Please meet Roza, My girlfriend."

"Real subtle Comrade."

"Oh, so you're not gay?" Of course that was the first thing Adrian thought of.

"Last time I checked? He definitely was not." I said before Dimitri could say anything. He blushed a bit though.

"Well, It's nice to meet you anyway." A boy I haven't seen before said. "I'm Eddie, I was with Dimitri to the regional's." Oh right.

"Likewise."

Just then the speakers in the cafeteria chimed. "Dear students this is headmistress Kirova speaking. Due to an accident happening in the laboratories next to our schools kitchens, our menu will be changed. Since we are unable to use a gas stove at the moment, Dinner will have to be prepared by the ovens, there for we will eat in shifts tonight starting with the lowest grades. The timetable is hanging on the advalvas outside the cafeteria. Thank you. Have a good evening."

" _Looks like we're having some extra time to catch up before we have to attend dinner. Comrade. Mind to get that promise of yours started?"_ As a responds, he threw me very ceremoniously over his shoulder and walked outside the cafeteria. I heard Lissa shouting something about condoms and protection.

He put me down as soon as we were outside and I took his hand and dragged him to my room. I stopped at my door and starting going through my pockets for my key when Dimitri decided he couldn't wait anymore. He hold me up again and this time, he did press my back against the door behind me. I lost myself almost immediately in the sweet sensation of his lips against mine, his tong fighting with mine, his hand sliding over every inch of my body he could reach. Pinching my bear tights and sliding under the short running shorts caressing my ass. He started kissing and biting my neck when I remembered I didn't close my door when I left. Not thinking about it, I pushed down the door knob, making us both fall inside. He was lying on top of me now.

" _Any other moves you want to show me?"_ I said repeating myself from so long ago. It was when we both were became very good in hand to hand combat and he somehow managed to pin me. We both knew back then what was going on between us but he was afraid what my father would do and I didn't want to lose my friend.

 _"Oh I've got lots of moves to show you my Roza_." And then he stood up taken me with him. He closed the door and suddenly I felt very aware of myself and ...shy? Only one man on this entire planet could make me feel like this. He knew it to. I felt like it was my first time all over, though we both knew that wasn't our case. Thank god, I decided to try out some of my knew underwear today.

" _Roza... I missed you so, so much."_ He said as he took my hands and led me to my bed.

" _I missed your hair"_ He said while stroking down my hair.

" _I missed the softness of your skin."_ He said while stroking down my arm and making me sit down on the bed. He sat down next to me and pulled one leg on to his lap.

 _"I missed how your lips feel on mine and the words that come out of your mouth."_ His thumb stroked my bottom lip and I felt a shiver run down my back _._

 _"I missed how I'm the only one who can make you shut up."_ I laughed at that one.

 _"I missed how good you are at hiding your insecurities."_ He said while pulling down my stocking _. "Even though they only make you look even more fierce."_ He kissed my knee.

 _"I missed the way you smell."_ His kisser became higher to my core and I moaned.

 _"I definitely missed that."_ He gave a little bit into my sensitive skin and I let my head fell back _._ He came up again and pulled my tank over my head. Exposing the lacyness under need it.

 _"Ooooooh Roza, I'm trying to take it slow here but you are testing my limits like no other."_ He moaned letting his hands run down the thin body corset, setting my breast and nipples on fire. He lay me on my back and pulled of the short still covering my butt. Then he started teasing my body lines through the thin material.

 _"Oh Comrade, Cut taking it slow. I like you losing control."_ I half whispered.

 _"Oh no Roza I missed undressing and your feeling your body. I'm planning on enjoying playing with it."_

He slowly started to unlace to front of the corset caressing the skin he was exposing. He took his sweet time when he freed my breast. By the time he exposed my body from the lace, I was wreck. A damn wet wreck.

 _"Please Dimitri. I can't hold it together much more longer."_

Out of nowhere he pulled me up and took me the in suite bathroom and sat me down on the sink. He turned the shower on giving it time to get warm and came back in front me. He was wearing way to much cloths. I pulled his belt lose and unzipped his pants, while he took his shirt off. His pants fell to the floor and I pushed his boxers with it. We only were wearing our shoes and socks now and Dimitri quickly took care of those.

I started caressing his length and he kissed me, suddenly full of life and hard, I knew he was losing his control and I wanted him. Now, Like right Now! I pulled him against me and the touch of my body moving ageist his made him lose it completely. Whatever taking it slow idea he had clearly was gone and long forgotten now. he placed himself at my entrance.

" _I love you Roza."_ and he slid in. Making us both moan. It has been too long. He slid out and in again kissing me and playing with my breast while the fog from the running shower was wrapping around us. I wrapped my legs around his ass and told him to take me harder, to burry himself in me. To lose himself. And he did. He trusted himself hard in me over and over again making me scream his name and lose myself to him.

When he lost myself I hugged him tightly and he carried my into the shower. He washed my body while I washed my hair and while my conditioner was setting and took the sponge out of his hands and stated to wash him, deliberately stroking all of his sensitive spots. It didn't take my long to get him to take me against the shower wall and fuck me all over again. At least my hair got enough time to soak up all though conditioner.

We just finished up drying ourselves when Lissa came knocking at the door.

"Hey lovebirds get descend and out of there, it's our time to eat!"

Already? Well yeah time goes fast when you're having good sex.

 **I hope it was worth the wait;**

 **After all I did update four days in a row, didn't I?**

 **I would have ended this story around this time, but after you please to continue this story after the reunion, I decided to be a good girl and add a few things. So give me some time to brainstorm will ya?**

 **Lots of Love;**

 **Born to Love, Protect and Die**


	9. Plan for the futere?

**Chapter Nine: Plans for the future?**

We got dressed and headed out, where Lissa was waiting for us.

" _Vasilissa, nice to see you again_." Dimitri said.

" _It's Lissa and likewise. As you can probably can guess, It was Rose who planned the entire thing. Though I have to admit I don't mind the change of scenery_."

" _I'm sure you don't Lissa. How was everything else at home?"_

 _" Well it was good I guess. Aaron had to change school ass well as some of his friends, but not all of them. People still think I made everything up to get revenge on my ex. That were the rumors that where spread, but I know what really happened and I don't feel sorry for anything he went through because of what he did. He dissevered all of it."_

 _"That's the spirit_." I said, just as we reached the cafeteria. We went in and people where starring and whispering. We I guess we where a rather hot topic. In more ways than one. We went to sit at our table when people started bringing large pizza's no to very table.

"I don't think you guys will mind but this was kind of the only thing we could still make without having to use the stove." A lunch lady said, smiled at us and glared at Christian before she left to bring other tables their pizza's.

"We are going to get more than one pizza for each table right? I mean we defiantly are not going to get enough with this." I started to panic. One Pizza for the eight people on this table? That's way to little!

"I think we'll get more Roza don't worry about it. And if they don't, I'm sure someone got some food staked away." And he kissed my still wet hair, I smiled up brightly at him.

"So Rose, why is you hair wet?" Christian asked. As if he didn't knew.

"I don't know about you Fireboy, but some people shower after having sex. It is the hygienic thing to do." Dimitri started laughing, Eddie shocked on his drink and Christian was thinking of a way to retorted to that. He'd have a hard time.

"Wow, Belikov can laugh, never heard that before." That was Adrian reaction of course.

"Oh I can make him make a lot of oth- AUW Liss, that one hurt, what kind of shoes are you wearing for Christ sake."

"Hard ones! Why did you call him Fireboy?"

"Because we have our dear pyromaniac to thank for this lovely dinner. He's the one who set the gas distributer on fire after dumping his chemical concoction on it."

A chorus of thank you's was heard over the table and some of them seemed genuine. Well the pizza was heavenly, I wanted more.

After dinner we met up in my room and everyone was chatting on random topics when my Skype alarm went off. I took my laptop to my bed and looked who was calling.

"BaBa" I cheered. Yes I was a daddy's girl.

I hit the green button and before my even exchanged our basic hello's Dimitri came sitting next my right side and Lissa on the left and sciched their haeds in.

" _Hello Abe!"_

 _"Nice to see you Mister Mazur."_

" _Well hello Vasilissa, Dimitri. I sure looks like Rose's plan worked."_

 _"They always do baba."_

 _"I know kizm, You've gotten the best of your parents_."

"What are they saying? I can't understand a word." Mia said

"Oh you have gust over. What are you guys doing there, it sure looks like you all have fun."

"derler şey inanmak"I told him before shutting the microphone function of so he couldn't hear anything they were going to say. just then they all started to shout the most obscene things toward the computer.

"Oh shut it he can't hear you anyway."

"I know what you are doing Rosemarie, Anyway call me back when you are in a less crowed place wanted to talk about yours, Lissa's and Dimitri's college options." With that he cut the conversation short.

"Well that was knew. Anyway who is in for some games?"

"Spin the bottle" Adrian shouted

"Seriously Adrian? You still want to play that after last time you had to kiss Mason and Eddie?"

"Oh no, Truth or Da-"

"YES!" I answered a little too quick.

"You should set up some rules if you're playing with Rose."

"Oh come on Lissa!, You had to say that?"

"If we don't want a repeat from last time, We do." Dimitri answered in Lissa's place.

"Okay,okay, How about this; If you don't dare to do a dare you should take of one item of clothing and the one who gave the dare must do the dare. If you don't want to answer a truth question? Same rules." Everyone agreed with that.

"Okay Spin the bottle to see who starts?"

 **After a bit of brainstorming (=When I can't fall asleep, letting my mind slip to the most crazy ideas) I fond a few ways where this story can go too.**

 **Here is your first chapter of that. For everyone who still has questions about the tings that happened before the story started? They are going to be answered real soon.**

 **Lots of love**

 **Born to Love, Protect and Die**


	10. Pussy's

**Chapter Ten: Pussy's**

I spun it and it landed on Adrian. He started to smirk.

"Rose. Truth or Dare."

"Dare"

"I dare you to strip down to your underwear, go to the cafeteria, take whipped cream and chocolate sauce from the kitchen, go to the teachers dorms and ask 'who wants to play'."

"I reject." I said and took of my jacket. "Now you have to do it with me."

"What? No!"

"Those are the rules? Are they not? I'll do it, but if I reject you have to it. I can't wait to see that happening."

"Yes but, but. Dammit!"

"Okay maybe we shouldn't be playing Truth or Dare" Lissa said.

"How about we play never have I ever." Mia said.

"Pussy's" I said. "Whatever, who's got the licker."

"I do!" Adrian said, he got up and went out the door.

"We normally play with jellybeans." Jill said

"Oh come on, 'Never have I ever' is so much more fun when people actually admit on things because they're pissed."

Adrian came back with a two bottles and a box of plastic shot glasses.

"No every time you did something you explain yourself and take a shot." I said as I gave everyone ten little cups. Adrian poured all of them half full. "Because Adrian broth in the alcohol, he can start."

"Never have I ever punched a girl."

"I trained with Meredith" Mia took a shot

"I trained with the girls." Mason took a shot

"I've trained with Rose all my life." Dimitri took a shot

"Pricilla was a bitch" I said and cheered with my cup towards Lissa and we took a shot together. Yes Lissa actually punched someone. She was in a dark place after her parents died.

"Adrian said punched, not break her arm, honey." Dimitri said.

"How do you know? It happened after you left."

"Vikka" He simply said. Well that explains it.

"Never have I ever had skype sex." Mia said.

No one drank.

"Never have I ever slept with someone within an hour of meeting them" Mason said.

"Forgive me if I don't recall your name." Mia said, put her cup up and held it out to Adrian

"I'll cheer to that." Adrian put his cup next to Mia's and said "Bottoms up". They both drank.

"Never have I ever flashed someone." Dimitri said.

"Well you should talk to your sister Comrade. She know now that Russian Vodka is a bitch." I said to him and drowned a cup. He looked shocked at me.

"Invite me next time." Mia said. And downed another one

"I was drunk with Rose and Vikka" Lissa said and drowned her cup.

 _"You flashed some one? With my sister and Lissa?"_

 _"Yes we did Comrade a whole road at that. Get over it, no one saw our faces._ Never have I ever done drugs." I said

"All of it." Adrian said and drowned another cup.

"Never have I ever taken someone's virginity." Lissa said

"Obviously." I said I took a shot and gave one of Dimitri's to him. We were sixteen and seventeen years old.

"There had to be at least some of them." Mia said. Who was she? The school slut?

"I know there were some of them." Adrian said. He had to be the schoolse playboy. I wonder If they ever hooked up togetter...

"Yeah" Eddia said.

"Who." I said.

"Me and Meredith dated for a while." He simply answered.

"Never have I ever gotten a tattoo." Christian said.

Me and Dimitri grabbed a shot and downed it.

"Can I see?" Jill asked the same time Mason said "Where?"

We both turned around and pulled up our shirts. Between our shoulder blades was small lighting bolt with two curvy X's above and under it.

"We both got it after we got our diploma's of some sort."

"Why are you still in school?"

"Not every graduation happens in school."

"Never have I ever cursed a teacher in their face." Jill said.

I just started to laugh. "I don't even know where to begin at that one." and drank one. So did Christian, Eddie and Mason.

"Never have I ever grabbed someone's breast, thinking it was her arm." Eddie said

"What kind of question is that?" I said until I saw Mason shoot a glare at his friend and drown a cup.

"Yeah, long story short. I was blinded out and tripping. Had a blue eye for weeks. Courtesy of her boyfriend." Mason explained.

"I was pissed of my ars." Adrian said. He must of have downed one.

We've done a full round and Adrian was dawn to six, same as Mia. Mason and Dimitri still had seven. I had five. Lissa had eight, as had Eddie. Christian and Jill had nine. When did Jill dink one?

We went on for one and half a round more till Mia and I were played out by the question. 'Never have I ever had sex in a bathroom.'

Pussy's.


	11. Jitterry Tomato's

**Chapter Eleven: jittery tomato's and rabbits**

I woke up by someone caressing my skin, with his long fingers he traced patterns on my bare back. Tracing my spleen slowly down i shivered.

" _Good morning Roza."_

 _"Good morning indeed Comrade"_

 _"I missed waking up with you on top of me."_ I laughed at that one.

 _"You forgot to tell me that one last night?"_

 _"I did my love, I did."_ We snuggled, it was still a while until we had to get up. And I was going to enjoy every second I could get into his arms.

I must of have fallen back asleep, because the next thing I know Dimitri is tugging at me to get dressed and get down stairs to breakfast. He throws my uniform at me.

" _Come on Roza, or doughnuts will be out. I heart someone saying they were going to have a doughnut eating competition this morning, so if you are late, they will be all out. "_

Doughnuts? Who dares steeling my doughnuts or having a doughnut eating competition without me. They were going to die. I was ready in record time and was dragging Dimitri with me. When I entered the cafeteria I made a beeline for the doughnuts. There was still a huge pile of them. The fucking basterd lied to me. I grabbed a bunch of doughnuts and went to sit down at our table. Everybody was already there; Lissa looked just as tired as I felt.

"You're going to pay for almost given me a heart attack Comrade."

"Doughnuts will be out threat?" Lissa asked. Dimitri knotted his head as responds and the others looked at me like I had three heads. Fuck them, It was early morning and nobody touches my doughnuts.

"I got you out of your bed in time, didn't I?"

"Well maybe you shouldn't gave kept me awake all night long."

"If I remember correctly, it was you who kept me awake. And I don't remember you saying you wanted to stop." He said while stroking his hand over my bare thigh.

"Now it was quite the opposite." Lissa murmured. "Seriously you two are animals, going at it like fucking rabbits." Lissa swearing? Yes she definitely ha sleep deprivation.

"At least you right about the fucking." I whispered into her ear. She chocked o her coffee.

"It probably a good thing you're on the pill. You guys would've run out of condoms, god knows how many times."

"Give me a break Lissa. We are not that bad."

"Really how many times already since he got back. Compare that to the average amount of condoms a person has with them. You would of cleared the entire school within the first month if of not week."

"Only you can turn my sexlife in a math problem. How can you do math in the morning?" I asked her

She looked at me and we just both started laughing at the absurdity of this conversation.

"Actually" Lissa said as we stood up to go to our first class. "Sidney would do a much better job at turning you sexlife into a math problem."

"She would, if would be able to think about sex without turning into a jittery tomato."

"That, my dear friend is true." She locked her arm into mine and Dimitri wrapped his around my waist.

And in this moment I felt perfectly happy.

 **I know, I know its a short chapter, but I had this idea and just wrote it in-between the other chapters.**

 **A little hint about the next chapter MAMMA MIA? Huh? Yeah I know I'm crazy as a bat.**

 **anyways,**

 **Lots Of Love**

 **Born to Love, Protect and Die**


	12. Fachion 101

**Chapter twelve: fashion 101**

The moment of happiness only rested a for so long. Friday morning Fist period, Bio, Mr Stan Alto.

I entered the class in-between the man and girl who were responsible for the status of heart and immediately the same prude male voice from yesterday afternoon started whining.

"New girl in the middle. Yes you with the dark hair." I turned around.

"Excuse me? New girl? Either you call me by my name or you don't call me at all. I'm sure you've got some kind of list over there with our name's on."

"I only got your picture and your first name. I intend to not to get personnel with students and therefore not call my students by their first names."

"Well" I glanced at my schedule. "Stanny boy. You've just made things pretty personnel with me. Like I said before It's Rose, or nothing at all."

"Now is it Rosemarie." Oh no he did not just. Dimitri however came to my rescue.

"Coach Alto, with all due respect. There is a reason that very little people now their full names. It would be the safest for all of the school, if things were to stay that way." He said quietly, so only the asshole could understand.

Alto just stared at his star player.

"Please mister Alto. There are people who could use Rose and I in way that would not be so good. Thrust me there is a reason these two are the best at what they do. I've seen that first hand. This school is very remote and very well guarded. I'm sure this isn't the first time student came here with very little personnel information." Lissa tried.

"All very well but that doesn't mean your friend has the right not to obey the dress code."

"What? I'm wearing the uniform."

"Miss Rosemarie, your heels are at least two inches higher then written in the dress code. You're jacket is not the correct one and the scarf is to high on your neck and not knotted in the correct way."

Huh? Yeah, my scarf was that high to hide a hickey, so deal with it, may not be the best responds right know. I went with my next best responds.

"You sure this class in Bio and not fashion 101. Because I think you would be good in teaching it."

"Get to your places. Next time Wear you're uniform the correct way."

After that classes went by long and boring.

When lunch came around Adrian was looking for revenge for our little true or dare that failed. When Lissa just had to say that there was probably noting I didn't do if it came to daring since we were pretty serious about the game in our previous school.

"So you actually already did went to some teacher in your underwear with whipped cream and chocolate sauce."

"Well. There wasn't any chocolate sauce and it was the principals room, but yes I did something like that.

"You went to Principals Vladskov's room? In your underwear?" Dimitri asked

"Don't worry comrade I had back up in case he would actually say yes."

"Did you ever had to keep her hands or feet's tight together." Adrian tried.

"My hands and then I had put make up on without a mirror. With my hand still tight."

"Where you dared to kiss a girl." Seriously Adrian?

"Me and Lissa where dared to play an, just out of the closet, over sexually lesbian couple for an entire day."

"Oh Yeah that one was so funny." Lissa said.

"It was, we had so many people who were saying, they always had known."

"And then it got a little out of hand and we had to go to the principal's office."

"Why?" Mason asked.

"We started to make out in public and I actually gave her a hickey. I told him we would be more subtle, but then we pretended to have laud and dirty sex in the bathroom." I explained.

"We were on verge of being suspended and we had to explain it was all a dare." Lissa explained.

"We got the best punishment ever though." I continued.

"Oh I remember that one. They entire gang had to join in the school musical didn't they?" Dimitri said.

"Yes we did. Let's be honest. It was the best musical in years." I said

"Belikov played in a musical?" Eddie asked.

"No didn't have to because I wasn't in Russia anymore." Dimitri said. "Though I did see it. Mama send me a tape. Of the entire thing."

"WHAT!" Lissa and I shouted at the exact same moment.

"What musical was it?" Mia asked. Lissa and I started to scream to him to not say a fricking word when he just calm as ever said.

"Mamma Mia"

"You're going to pay for that Comrade."

"Who did you play?" Jill asked

"I was Tanya. You know, the cougar. Lissa was Donna. " I said. No point in turning back now.

" _I really didn't like you dancing around on stage in a panther print bikini."_ Dimitri whispered to me.

 _"And I really don't like you having that tape."_

 _"You're going to be the dead of me."_

 _"I love you too Comrade."_

Classes where over and I was in the locker-room changing into my track team uniform. Mere was sitting next to me.

"So, you and Belikov, hug?"

"Yep."

"It definitely clears and explains a few rumors."

"Oh I heard, him being gay and stuff like that."

"Oh yes that were the funny once. Seriously though, that guy of yours has some pretty good self control."

"What do you mean?"

"They say that this girl Natasha once started stripping in front of him after she broke in to room. And then there are different versions of the story. Some say he just watched and then send her out. Some say he send her out after he gotten a bow job. Some say he threw her out immediately and a few say they fucked each other all night long. All of them are possible considering she was the schools slut. But Belikov always denied everything. I kind of want to believe him, but one thing I'm sure is true. She did broke into his room and started to strip."

"Know did she. Well only one way to find out what truly happened. I read the man better then a lie detector, _considering He is able to fool those_." I murmured the last part in Russian. It would raise to many questions why everyone close enough to my family was able to fool a lie detector. I got out of the girl locker-room and entered the boys one.

"No need to hide anything, I've seen it all before. Belikov were the fuck are you! For fucks sakes it stinks in here." Most boys looked startled due to the sudden appearance of a girl in their locker-room.

"Stop swearing Roza. What's wrong." He entered out of the shower only a towel around his hips, one that was hanging dangerously low. I was mesmerized by his godlike and delicious body before I could start to speak.

"Roza?"

"Huh? Oh yes." I shook my head to clear it. He knew. Asshead. "Natasha, Start talking before I make you into a Belikova.

He sighed and started speaking in Russian. " _When I was here about two months she came into my room. I asked her if she was okay, because she looked a bit off. She smiled and said she would be just fine and so would I. She put me down on the bed and slowly started taking her jacket off. When I realized what she was doing. I stopped her. Told her I wasn't interested gave her, her jacket back and send her out. Then is the rumors stared that I was gay. Nobody turns down Natasha."_

I looked straight into his eyes when he said it. He might be able to fool a lie detector but he never could keep the truth from his eyes.

 _"Were is she now?"_

 _"She graduated last year."_

"Okay see you in the field Comrade. Please boys start hiding you're embracing yourselves." I switched back to English as I walked out the locker-room.

 **I think there will a different POV in the next chapter. Don't know jet.**

 **anyway**

 **Lots of love**

 **Born to love, protect and Die**


	13. Lissa's story

**Chapter Thirteen: Lissa's story**

LPOV

After classes I said bye to Rose and met up with Mia. It was Friday so I didn't have an intro to med class and debate was only on Saturday.

"What do you want to do?" Mia asked.

"Well I got a message from Rose's father that Dimitri's birthday present should have arrived so If you don't mind, we're first going to the reception."

"What is it? And when is his Birthday anyways?"

" B-day is tomorrow and; Can't tell you, yet. Roses orders. She afraid somebody will spill."

"Oh, Sorry I freaked out last time. I have trust issues. Trusted someone I shouldn't"

"It's okay. I understand. Same happened to me."

"Oh. Hey can I know your last names. It's just, Last night I wanted to friend you and Rose on Facebook, but then I realized I didn't knew your last names and there are a lot of Rose's and Lissa's in the world."

Shit

"Uhm. I don't know how to say this, but we don't have a profile on Facebook."

"Why? Everyone has one!"

"Well, the same reason not even the teachers know our last name's? Look Mia, I understand this sounds skeptical and weird." I stopped to looked around took her to an abandoned room and closed the door.

"Rose and I both come from families who have a lot of power. Posting pictures online and telling people where we are? It could get us dead or in a lot of trouble. My brother had a Fb profile once. He posted where we would be going and on the way there our car got hit. It wasn't an accident. My parents and brother died. Rose threw of her safety belt when she saw the car coming for us and threw herself over me. Not even caring if she died or lived. She was in a coma for so long, nearly lost her leg, while I walked out without a scratch. A few weeks later there was a letter saying I would die as well.

If I die, My families company and organization, which I will inherit when I turn twenty-one, will go up for public auction. If that happens not only will it make a lot of people very rich, there are also a lot of people who want it, or parts of it.

That's my story. It is not in my position to tell you Rose's, but let's just say it is a heck more complicated than mine and that there is a reason both she and Dimitri are the best in what they do. Also if you type everything I've just told you into the internet? You will come up whit nothing useful. There are people who do everything to protect us."

She looked at me, shocked was perhaps the best word.

"Is that why you don't trust anybody?"

"Part of it. After the car crash, I kind of had a dark period which ended with my former boyfriend, if you can call him that, and a bunch of his friends in jail for drugging and trying to rape me. They didn't knew that date-rape drugs would have a different affect on me because of the meds I was taking. Rose saved me and Dimitri saved her from herself. It was a dark time. I drank, hung out with the wrong kind of boys and crowd in general. Rose saved my life in more ways than you can imagine."

We sat there in silence for a while."How did you lose your trust in the goodness of people" I asked her

"Last year I dated Jessy for a while. You know I'm not afraid of sex, but I felt like he was turning me into his whore. Then I found out he was cheating on me. I broke up with him. But, apparently, nobody breaks up with Jessy, or one of his buddy's. They, kind of kidnapped me one day and... unfortunately my rescue team came a little late. I had a project with Edie, Mason and Dimitri and when I didn't show up, they went looking for me. It was no secret Jessy wanted revenge, but nobody took it real serious. They found me when I was lying alone in the basement. They took care of me and I kind of staid with them after that. Belikov is extremely good in first aid you know."

"I know, we learned it together, it's when I found out I wanted to become a doctor. You've never seen Rose and Dimitri spare each other have you? Let me tell you the force they use, they need to know first aid." I laughed a bit.

"There's just one thing more Lissa. Rose humiliated both Jessy and Ralph. I know she can protect herself, but they are going to want revenge."

"Okay, I'll tell her. Now let's get this package and go outside to enjoy the sunshine." She laughed at me and I knew I had a new friend. Someone I could thrust.

I put Dimitri's present in Rose's room and went with Mia towards the fields. We went to sit on the benches and where talking about general stuff when Adrian and Mason showed up. Christian was with them. I thought he was hot and I knew Rose knew I thought so. That's probably the reason she was being mean to him. She was testing him, even she didn't knew what she was doing it. He sat down next to me.

"Hey Lissa. What where you guys talking about?" He asked

"Noting really, Mia was just telling me about the past prom disasters. How this schools proms are cursed or something like that."

"I wouldn't say cursed, but there are always some students who try and mess prom up, yes."

"So what's happening this year?"

"Don't know. Haven't heart rumors for crazy plans. Yet" He said with a wink.

I blushed and smiled at him. Someone crashed my daydreaming calling my name.

"Lissa? You in there?" Mia asked.

"Euh? Yes, of course! Where else would I be." What kind of line was that? What was happening to me! I never babble!

"What do you think? Rose and Dimitri are sprinting against each other. Who's winning?"

"Normally Rose is faster, but then again, she didn't sprint against Dimitri for a long time. She didn't sprint general for a long time. While Dimitri did run against team mates of this school. From the trophies in the hall I would say Dimitri."

"You have other theories like that?" Mason asked

"You mean predict their outcomes?"

They knotted.

"Rose would win in sparing. Dimitri hasn't trained with someone his own level in a long time. And Rose got some new moves, he doesn't yet know about.

Dimitri wins in close combat with weapons, because his arms are simply longer and Rose just smaller in general.

Rose wins parcours, always has always will. She can fly herself over and balance on anything.

Dimitri wins with weaponry in general, though they are both very good.

Oh and always let Dimitri drive.

Schemes and plans? I would say depends on situation, the severity and how far you are willing to go. If it doesn't need to become life treating? Let Dimitri make the plan." I had to laugh at myself at that one. The amount of times Dimitri had turned Rose's plans down a few noshes, was unthinkable.

They looked like I had grown an extra head.

"Oh right, well they do all of that stuff, it's what they do, and they're good at it. Oh look they're starting."

Shit, shit, shit! Rose would have my ass.

They got ready behind the line. I almost could see the ready, set and go.

They where fast, always have been. But just like my prediction. Rose lost by a step. Then Dimitri turned so fast that Rose literary ran into him. I could see she quickly crabbed his shoulders and they landed with Rose on top of Dimitri. They stood up and before Rose was fully standing, Dimitri picked her up and carried her.

It has been a long time since I saw her smile like that. Coming here was a good thing.

Suddenly Rose swung her leg over his head, her knee around his neck. Flung her body around him almost too fast to see what was where. He fell on the ground with her on top of him. again. This might be a play fight, but I knew that they always ended in full out sparing matches. They were quickly gaining attention. I heard Mason say "How did she do that?" I didn't bother to answer.

In a matter of moment they stood against each other there was this unspoken thing, that made them both know how serious things where about to get.

"Want to see what I meant? Watch." I said. Too everybody really. They had to go through enough already. I didn't need high school kids, especially Jessy and his little crew too think they could come in between them.

They were standing there eying each other. Seeing who was going to make the first move. And then they struck. Almost at the same time. It was beautiful. It was like a dance. Extremely lethal, but beautiful at the same time. People stood there standing with their mouths wide open. I could understand. I was used to this, they weren't.

I the end, Rose won.

"It's always like this?" Mason asked.

"Yeah."

"I never saw him fight like that. And I've been training with him for over a year. He had to be holding back all this time."

"Of course he has. They are used to each others moves, they can deflect them and know how to take a fall or hit. You can't, and it would injure you."

"But she's his girlfriend. You would think he would hold back on her. Not?" Christian asked, taking my hand for attention. I felt electricity running through it and had to think about what he just asked. I remembered.

My mind instantly went back to the time where Rose lost it, completely blinded by rage, on the people who hurt me. He tried to be careful not to hurt her. She almost knocked him in the hospital.

"If he ever held back? He'd be dead."

 **For the previous chapter. I had a teacher once who always looked to the heels of your shoos. Just to see if they weren't any higher than two inches.**

 **So what do you think about Lissa's pov?**

 **What do you think will happen on this years prom? Will disaster struck?**

 **Tell me and I will tell you if you're right!**

 **Lots of Love**

 **Born to Love, Protect and Die**


	14. Stupid Social Media

**Chapter fourteen: Stupid Social Media**

I was straddling Dimitri, my hand on his chest, more specifically right over his heart. My other hand on his throat. Meaning: he couldn't be more dead. His one hand was my elbow and his other on my upper thigh. I felt the heat of his hand flowing through the thin fabric of my long running legging. As I was drowning in his eyes I was very aware of our position. There might have been a time where this was awkward but it wasn't anymore. I was about to completely lose myself in his eyes when something else in our surroundings caught my eye.

A blinky light.

A red blinky light

A recording light.

Shit

Stupid social media.

I -unwillingly- got up and got to the person who I was gonna make sure he was never going to record someone else without their permission in his life.

"You!" I shouted to him. "Who gave you permission to film me."

"euh.. I.."

"Give me the phone."

"But, I ... I only.."

"Give me that phone before I break it while it still is in your hand."

"Roza, don't-"

"Rose!" Lissa came running. She gave me her phone."Let me take over. Call Sydney to erase traces." She turned towards the boy who had no idea what was happening. Me and Dimitri night be the muscle but don't start arguing with Lissa, she wins. Great at bribing to.

I took Lissa's phone and after I checked if it was still secure I dialed Sydney's number.

 _"What?"_ I grumpy and sleepy voice asked.

 _"Get yourself some caffeine and start up your computer Sage. We need some damage control."_

 _"Damn you Mazur."_

 _"Yes, Damn me. You ready."_

 _"Hold a sec, will you! It not because I can work magic that I can witch a computer to life and let coffee appear in front of me."_

 _"You hack stuff, you don't work magic."_

 _"What! I don't just hack! I'm the best underground computer magician out there. Why do you ask me and not me father btw? He works for your father remember?"_

 _"I know, but you don't which means you can keep your mouth shut."_

 _"What did you do now that daddy dearest can't know about?"_

 _"It's not that he may not know about it, more that he will go all protective and get us away from hear."_

 _"I see. I'm ready. What's the problem?"_

I explained the situatation. Lissa gave me the boys number and Syd worked her magic. Then Lissa nicely explained to never film someone without that persons permission again and we left the training field. We still had Sydney on the phone as she looked through the web if there were any other traces on there. We really hadn't been careful the last days. We were sitting in Lissa's room and the rest of the gang followed us here.

" _Rose?"_ My computers Skype turned on and Sidney's just out of bed face appeared on screen. _"Well shit. You evil Creature! You could had told me that you weren't alone!_ Hey Dimitri, Lissa, Other people." She ended in English

"Well maybe if you wouldn't have hacked my Skype I could have. And since when does Sydney Sage care how people see you. "

"It's not Skype Rose, It's-"

"Yeah, yeah I know, It's some weird ass program that resembles Skype, but is safe I know."

"You mean that that girl has set up a completely secure and life video transmission?" Adrian asked

"Without any other organization knowing about it yes." Sydney answered

"Pretty boy knows computers?" I asked

"Yes he does. It's the only thing he actually knows really." Jill answered.

"What's your full name?" Sydney asked.

"Adrian Ivashkov, at your service beautifull" She croucked an eyebrow, ignored him and then spoke

"Lissa?" She asked.

"Do it." Lissa said and I heard Sydney typing away on her compute when her face went blank.

" _I'm sending you something Rose. It's for Lissa"_ And by sending she meant hacking my printer and printing it out. Lissa took the paper and came to sit next to me and Dimitri. Confusing everyone else in the room.

Well shit.


	15. Famely bonds

**chapter 15: family bonds**

Sydney closed the feed to go back to sleep.

"What are you guys looking at?" Mia asked

"Maybe everybody but Adrian and Jill should leave the room." Dimitri said. A little confused, but doing what he said, Mason, Mia, Eddia and Christian left the room.

"You should all sit down, there is something you should know."

"Ivachkov, Your mother's name?"

"Why?"

"Your mother's maiden name is Taurus isn't it?"

"How do you know?"

"You had an aunt with the maiden name of Rhea Taurus."

Adrian looked at Jill when he spoke. "Yes and she is dead."

"Together with the rest of the family, my father and their children. Why do you want to know that?" Jill said.

"Roza, Jill said Adrian was her cousin." Dimitri whispered in her ear.

"Please tell me that you and Adrian are related trough his father's side."

"No and again why do you want to know?" Jill spoke

"I'm sorry Lis." I spoke to my best friend who sat there with tears in her eyes. Slightly shaking her head and whispering "no, no, no, no, no, no,..."

"Lis-"

"My father didn't cheat on my mother." She al but shouted

I wrapped her in my arms to comfort her and protect for when she suddenly have a panic attack. "Yes he did and we both know it. " I spoke quietly.

"Okay time to spill." Adrian spoke.

Lissa breathed in. "My full name is Vasilissa Sabrina Rhea Dragomir... It's nice to see you again cous... And it nice to meet you sis."

...

The room just sat there.

"When you guys first introduced yourselves to us, I recognized the name. So I asked Sydney to look up how close you where. It turned out, very close."

"No, the Dragomir family is dead. All died in a car accident years ago."

"No not everybody died. Rose pretty much saved me."

"So the rumors are true." Jill stated. "There where rumors going around that a Dragomir survived, but was protected. When I heard them first, I thought it was me, but the full rumor says that the last member of the Dragomir line survived the car crash and lives a hidden life and that that is why the corporation can't be sold."

"The rumors are through. Not a lot of people know who I am, but we have a few here and there. Like Alberta Petrov, she's an old family friend."

"So, is it right that your family was friends with the Mazur family?" Adrian asked. "I heard my father say that one. Is it true? Are they really mobster? You know like in the movie's?"

Before Lissa's face could betray anything I started laughing and rolling over the ground and tears streaming out of my eyes like it was the most ridicule thing I heard in years. Lissa and Dimitri followed soon. I should get an Oscar for this.

"Yeah sorry, it's ridicules. My father can be an arrogant drama queen." Adrian said. "But, where do you live then?"

"I live with Rose."

"Oh."

"We should call the others back in. We can tell them we are family, just not that my last name, I don't feel comfortable when people know who I am."

"Sure, whatever."

"Lissa? I hope you're not mad at me. I don't want, you know, It's just-"

"It's okay Jill, I don't hold you responsible for anything."

"So basically, you and Adrian are family, but lost touch." Said Christian.

"Yep, we are." Lissa said.

"So, you are family with Jill too? Or not?" He asked again.

"Yes, yes, yes, she is. Small world hu! almost done with your 20 questions?" I said, desperately wanting to change the direction of the conversation and maybe, just maybe wanting to get all these fuckers out of my room so I could have my man again. Shit, I was changing into an sex addict, then again with the body my man had, It would be hard not to. Dimitri trailing kisses down my neck might also not be helping.

"Okay, how about we change and meet downstairs for dinner in half an hour." Lissa proposed catching my drift and Dimitri chuckled against my skin at my sudden eagerness. It did things to me that should be illegal.

"Very good idea, don't wait for us. Now everybody out!"

"Don't interrupt Rose and her sex life." Lissa murdered. And hell was she right!

Since both mine and Dimitri's shirt practically disappeared the moment they started to get up, I don't think they were all out before things got above PG13. Didn't care either.

By the time we got to the cafeteria dinner was almost over and I went to sit with our new friends. Well, I went to sit down, Dimitri got food for us.

I was hungry and Dimitri still wasn't back with my food so I turned around to see what was taking him so damn long to get me my food. I saw him standing in-between the tables _talking_ with Jessy, Ralph set firmly by his side. and a few sluts behind him. Jessy looked like he was trying to get in Dimitri's face, but let's be honest, with Dimitri's height, that was a hard thing to do. Dimitri said something back and then came to me with me food. He put in on the table and slid in.

"What did he want?" I asked.

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb with me Comrade. I'm not blind, not stupid and most definitely not someone you are able to fool." I said after taking a bite of me sandwich.

He sighed.

"You are not sleeping alone at night."

"I know am not, but are you trying to say?"

"You embarrassed Jessy and his team of... whatever they are. Also, the little bitch squad over there is afraid you and Lissa are stealing away their popularity light. They told me they are going to destroy you, so you are not spending one moment alone anymore, you hear me." Dimitri told me, telling me to obey him. It wasn't his wish I had a problem with, it was the fact that those bitches and those idiots didn't have the guts to say something like that in my face. Just as I got up to tell them off for being so cowardice, Dimitri wrapped his arms around, with one hand over my mouth, holding me firmly in place and quit. I was about to bite his hand in over to get me free, when he whispered in my ear; "Not now Roza, Not here."

 **Here you go,**

 **check my profile for updates on stories, sneak peaks and other stuff**

 **Lots of love**

 **Born to Love, Protect and Die**


End file.
